<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>帕洛玛书 by odlanoR_onaitsirC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136894">帕洛玛书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC'>odlanoR_onaitsirC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TFBOYS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>帕洛玛书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>他不知道那是不是就是分手，不过不管是不是，他发现的时候，好像都不适合再做什么了——而且他也不想做什么。</p><p>那时正好剧组杀青，他又有了一周的空闲时间，所以去上海的家住了几天。</p><p>这房子还是几年前他和王俊凯刚在一起的时候买的，当时两个人一个说要买重庆，一个说要买北京，最后谁也说服不了谁，只好折中买了也常去的上海。</p><p>他有一阵子没回去了，结果一开门就发现里面的东西都变了个样，很多家具不见了，他纳闷地左右看了看，把大门关上去了卧室。</p><p>卧室倒是老样子，他四处转了一圈，拉开了床头柜的抽屉，里面孤零零地躺着一张纸，拿起来一看，是王俊凯的笔迹。</p><p>“我把我的一些东西搬走了，保重。”</p><p>他眯起眼睛，把那张纸条又看了一遍，忍不住又笑了起来。</p><p>挺好笑的，这有什么好保重的，谁没了什么就会死一样。</p><p>他去拿放在客厅的行李箱，一边走一边把那张纸条揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>快到新年的时候，他又捞了个假期。</p><p>以往这种空闲的时候他都要回上海的家，不过这次妈妈给他发了消息说想聚一聚，于是从剧组出来，他就直接回了北京。</p><p>在北京也没呆几天，他早就受邀去某电视台的新年晚会，不知道是巧还是不巧，嘉宾也有王俊凯。</p><p>他们在后台碰上过一次，他点点头就准备过去，但是王俊凯拦住他，又跟工作人员说，“对不起，我有点事和他说，可以借一步说话吗？”</p><p>有什么好说的？他想问，但工作人员已经很配合地走掉了，他于是低头看着地板问，“你想和我说什么？”</p><p>“你怎么看？”王俊凯说。</p><p>什么怎么看，他都不知道是什么。</p><p>难道在他回北京这段时间王俊凯去上海留了什么？还是说他在问之前的事？如果是的话，那又有什么好问的。</p><p>“挺好的。”他随口敷衍。</p><p>“那就好。”王俊凯笑了笑，又朝他挥了挥手，“走了，再见。”</p><p>好个屁，滚吧。他想。</p><p>最后，王俊凯的身影完全消失在视线里的时候，他也没说出再见来。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>他接了一个真人秀节目的录制，一群之前不怎么熟的明星一起出门，去各种地方溜达，顺便完成剧组安排的课题。</p><p>他之前看过很多次这种真人秀，觉得好笑的时候有，觉得无聊的时候也有，之前觉得会挺难，现在自己亲身参与，却发现挺简单。</p><p>也许有的事情还是要试一试才知道的。</p><p>有一天，他们的课题是在街头找陌生人问路，一小时内找到意义不明的暗语指示的东西。</p><p>虽然之前的课题也有一定的竞争性，但这个是真的竞争。拿着那张暗语纸条思考的时候他想。</p><p>这部分播出以后肯定会被拿放大镜看的，谁有情商，谁聪明，谁灵机应变，一目了然。</p><p>也许王俊凯也会看，如果他表现不好，也许王俊凯看了还要在心里嘲笑他是个蠢人。</p><p>那就太烦了。</p><p>他面上云淡风轻，但还是铆足了劲去过这一关，到达目的地之后又拍了一段，编导终于喊了卡，他赶紧上去问工作人员，“我第几名啊？”</p><p>“第一呢。”工作人员说。</p><p>我赢了，他想。</p><p>但是谁又输了呢？他不知道。</p><p>他给工作人员打了个招呼，跑到一旁的角落里蹲下，拿出了手机给王俊凯发了条微信。</p><p>“你不觉得我们见面的时间，联系的时间太少了吗？我觉得可能不是因为忙，是因为其他原因。”</p><p>他想也许是时候讨论一下这个问题了，但是王俊凯一直没有回。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>冬天的时候，两个人的假期凑在一起，都回了上海的家。</p><p>那段时间正好外卖出来很多负面新闻，他在点外卖时就诸多犹豫，结果王俊凯就自告奋勇地要做菜，还一个人买了一堆食材回来，可惜高估了两个控制饮食多年的人的食量，吃了半天也没吃完，只有放冰箱第二天吃。</p><p>吃完以后他们一起看电影，看到一半他耐不住嘴馋，又拆了包饼干，吃了半天没吃完，剩下三块拿在手里看了半小时，终于决定放弃尝试。</p><p>“王俊凯，吃不吃饼干啊？”他问。</p><p>王俊凯没回答，他挺纳闷地往身边一看，只见王俊凯不知道什么时候，已经靠在墙上睡着了。</p><p>行吧。</p><p>其实吃饱了也能吃得下的，饼干也不难吃，而且，他想，自己也不挑食。</p><p>他站起来去接了杯水，就着水把三块饼干都吃完了。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>他开始拍一部新戏，大剧本大制作，难得的机会，每天起早贪黑泡在剧组里，到晚上才能摸一摸手机。</p><p>组里其他人也很认真，但每天说完散，大部分人就会去抓手机，唯独他是个例外，每天都慢慢悠悠地走，吃完晚饭都不碰手机。</p><p>“千总佛系。”</p><p>组里好多人这么说，他也就笑笑不评价，佛系嘛，当然不能说话了。</p><p>这个称呼好久没人叫过了，那还是刚出道的时候，有人这么叫，后来就渐渐换了其他的，他都快要忘了这个称呼，结果来了这个剧组，有人不知道从哪里听说了这个绰号，结果一下子就叫开了。</p><p>他也没去纠正，一个绰号而已，又能说明什么呢？</p><p>他依然天天报道，甚至有时候都不带手机，晚上回了房间打开一看，也不一定有消息。</p><p>他把除了王俊凯以外的人都设置了免打扰，但每天还是不一定有新消息提醒，就算有，也很鸡毛蒜皮。</p><p>“我今天吃火锅了。”王俊凯说，还配了张火锅的图。</p><p>关我什么事，傻逼，我又不喜欢吃火锅。他想，但回复的却是，“聚餐吗，留点给我！”</p><p>退出去刷朋友圈，王俊凯还把那张图发了朋友圈，另外还附加了一个洋房火锅的地点定位。</p><p>这有什么好定位的，他想，谁还没吃过似的。</p><p>回上海了吗，他又想。</p><p>“嗯。”王俊凯回复他，“跟几个老同学去聚餐。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“你还在剧组吗？”王俊凯问。</p><p>“对啊，还能在哪？”</p><p>“知道了。”</p><p>知道什么啊？</p><p>他没问，王俊凯也没说。</p><p>第二天他出门，正好碰见一个剧组成员，一见他就一脸坏笑，吓得他久违地掏出手机检查了一下仪容，但怎么看也和平时没什么区别。满腹狐疑的下去，才知道发生了什么。</p><p>有人匿名给酒店送了九百九十九朵玫瑰花，指名送给易烊千玺。</p><p>九百九十九朵，比他整个人还要大好几圈，红得晃眼，香得刺鼻。</p><p>呵呵。</p><p>虽然并不是很好笑，但他居然还是笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>情人节过后，易烊千玺回了一趟家。</p><p>他打开门，桌上摆着一盒巧克力，旁边是王俊凯歪歪扭扭的笔迹，“今年情人节也没有一起过呢，不过还是送你巧克力，情人节快乐。”</p><p>他把巧克力拿起来放到行李箱里，又把王俊凯写的那张纸收到了床头的抽屉里——刚搬进来规划家具的时候王俊凯买了一个超大的床头柜，要求他把所有感情相关的东西都丢进去，理由是如果等到老了来看，就会很浪漫。</p><p>“不会觉得年轻时的自己很酸吗？”那时候他问。</p><p>“你对未来的自己有点信心好不好？”王俊凯说，“未来的你会是个温和老头子的，不会像你现在一样是个刻薄的傻逼啦。”</p><p>“那你喜不喜欢刻薄傻逼？”</p><p>“喜欢。”</p><p>他把自己买的巧克力也放到桌上，又撕了一张便利贴，慢慢写。</p><p>“情人节快乐，谢谢你的巧克力，也记得吃我的巧克力，特意买的黑巧，你喜欢的。”</p><p>他停顿了很久，还是写了最后一句。</p><p>“我喜欢你，我想你了。”</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>他们空闲的重合时间不多，鉴于拥有同一套房子，后来他们渐渐发明了一种新的交流方法——在房子里留讯息。</p><p>他们的行程当然是彼此都清楚，不过，出于种种原因，易烊千玺并不总会去计算王俊凯什么时候会有空路过上海，这样，每次他打开房门的时候，都会有惊喜。</p><p>大部分时候王俊凯会给他留一个小纸条，上面写着乱七八糟琐碎的东西，也有那么几次，可能王俊凯行程比较有空，就还会给他买点什么，从玩偶到水壶到沐浴露，什么都有。</p><p>当然，也有的时候他进去会发现什么都没有，只有自己上次的纸条，他也就假装什么都没有发生，进去睡一觉再悄悄离开，从不留下第二张纸条。</p><p>就好像他也没看到过王俊凯的第二张纸条。</p><p>不过这样到底有什么意义，他也没有完全搞清楚。说是给对方一个一直在一比一回复的假象，但既然他有一个人回来两次过，王俊凯应该也有，可见双方都心知肚明是假象。</p><p>不过，如果假象能浪漫，也没所谓。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>房子终于可以入住的时候，他们各自都在拍戏，过了差不多小半年才终于碰到两人都有空闲，能一起进去溜达溜达。</p><p>“你说我半年前催什么装修气味早点散呢？”溜达完了，王俊凯在沙发上瘫着，痛心疾首。</p><p>“你傻呗。”易烊千玺坐在地上，仗着王俊凯看不到，可劲翻白眼。</p><p>“千玺你别翻白眼，小心回头拍戏翻，看导演不骂死你。”</p><p>“这你都知道？”他目瞪口呆，“王俊凯你眼睛长哪的，墙壁上？”</p><p>“你一翻白眼说话语气就不一样，我都能听出来。”</p><p>“行吧。”这次他说完才翻。</p><p>王俊凯果然没再吐槽白眼，而是感慨道，“终于住进来了，真好啊。”</p><p>“刚还没蹦跶够？再去蹦跶一下？”</p><p>“不是，”王俊凯突然坐了起来，“我一定要发朋友圈。”</p><p>“？？？”他也坐起来，“不是我发吗？”</p><p>“都发，都发。”</p><p>“被发现咋办？”</p><p>“你傻啊，”王俊凯说，“我拍客厅你拍卧室不就成了。”</p><p>“时间怎么说？”</p><p>“我今天发，你一个月以后发。”</p><p>“要脸吗？”他出离愤怒了，“我今天发。”</p><p>“我。”</p><p>“我。”</p><p>“你不爱我了。”王俊凯说。</p><p>“嗯。”他点头，“我今天发。”</p><p>“有没有人性啊，”王俊凯叹了口气，“剪刀石头布。”</p><p>“我赢了！”</p><p>“三局两胜！”</p><p>“五局三胜！”</p><p>……谁先发无所谓，总之他们猜了一夜的拳。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>确定关系之后，他和王俊凯商量着要买一套两个人的房子。</p><p>“房产证能写咱们两个的名字吗？”王俊凯问。</p><p>“不知道，可能可以吧？”他猜，“不是连什么八竿子打不着的亲戚都能写吗？”</p><p>“那就好，那就好。”</p><p>“不对，”他突然一拍大腿，“万一房地产公司卖咱们怎么办？”</p><p>“那就写你的名字好了。”</p><p>“哟，包养我呀。”他抛个很丑的媚眼过去。</p><p>“可不是。”王俊凯抛个更丑的媚眼回来，“千金就为您一人，您说什么就是什么。”</p><p>“那买在北京。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>最后房子既没有买在北京，也没有买在重庆，选了个第三常去的上海，买了以后，每次他们来上海拍节目，都得路过那间房子看看。这时候两个人已经差不多都是单人行程了，不过说来也巧，买的第三个月，正好有个上海的活动邀请了两个人，总算一起去看了一次。</p><p>“怎么里面还是一股子装修的味道啊？”王俊凯一进去就立马出来了。</p><p>“现在你知道我为什么不进去了吧？”他笑嘻嘻的。</p><p>“我就说之前就买个精装修的吧，拎包入住，后悔了。”</p><p>“你是说我设计的装修不好看？”</p><p>“刚才有人说话吗？”王俊凯一脸无辜。</p><p>“行吧，”他偷偷凑过去亲了亲王俊凯，又说，“今晚爷包你了，怎么说，想吃啥？”</p><p>“火锅。”</p><p>“大哥，这是上海啊，你在重庆还没吃够？”</p><p>“没。”</p><p>“……”他一言不发，死死盯着王俊凯。</p><p>“唉，”王俊凯深深地叹了口气，“鸳鸯锅。”</p><p>“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>说起来也很巧，同一个时间段，他们各自都接了一部电视剧。</p><p>早几年的电视剧还有二十来集的，现在是越来越少，百八十集都见过。他们接的倒没这么恐怖，不过几个月没闲工夫也是一定的。</p><p>易烊千玺接的是个古代戏，每天早上起来戴头套，晚上感觉整个人头皮都发麻，剧组倒是有按摩师，但是他皮糙肉厚，嫌不习惯，每天回来自己按按，龇牙咧嘴，只庆幸是单人间，没人能看到当红偶像的丑相。</p><p>之前在公司的时候，有时候他半夜会偷偷溜去王俊凯的房间找他玩游戏，玩得晚了也就在王俊凯那里睡了，不管睡多疯，王俊凯睡前总会自己按一遍眼睛，又按一按头。</p><p>“你老年人啊？”他老是这么吐槽。</p><p>王俊凯就一边挠他痒痒一边又强行给他也按摩一通，末了还一幅老父亲态度说，“千玺，要注意身体啊。”</p><p>“你有本事别吃火锅啊，装什么装？”</p><p>王俊凯也不答话，只是手下更用力一点，让他哭爹喊娘。</p><p>那时他很嫌弃王俊凯的按摩手法，但现在他要一个人按摩了，又有些怀念王俊凯。</p><p>自己给自己按了一圈，他躺在床上给王俊凯发微信，“我想你了。”</p><p>王俊凯半天没回，他有些羞窘，想要撤回又有些犹豫，在这犹豫里，两分钟过去了，王俊凯的消息也正好发过来，“我也想你了。”</p><p>他忍不住把脸埋在被子里无声地尖叫了一分钟，又抬起头打字，“喂，你是不是故意等两分钟才回我？”</p><p>王俊凯发了条语音过来。</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>组合接了个新综艺，跑跑跳跳户外型。</p><p>易烊千玺十足的文科系，喜静不喜动，一开始偷偷地怨声载道，没想到真的录起来倒还挺好玩。</p><p>录制的间隙里，他拉着王俊凯去河边坐着休息。</p><p>录制都是挑天气的，下雨当然不用说，明星嘛，都娇气，都靠脸吃饭，大太阳其实也不行，所以今天就是那种有点太阳的阴天，按说在河边坐哪都成，但王俊凯偏不，他非得走上五分钟，找了棵树才肯靠着坐下。</p><p>“累不累啊？”他挨着王俊凯坐下，“有区别吗，今天又没太阳。”</p><p>“我想靠着树睡，行不行？”</p><p>“本来休息时间就一个小时，给你走路浪费五分钟，你能睡着？”</p><p>“你闭嘴，我给你表演睡着。”</p><p>“睡不着怎么办？”他不依不饶。</p><p>“睡不着请你吃饭好吧？”</p><p>“一言为定。”他往王俊凯的方向看了看，又说，“你想睡觉为什么不靠树？”</p><p>“你不懂，”王俊凯撇撇嘴，“直立着比较容易睡着，等我睡着了自然就会靠树的。”</p><p>“行吧。”易烊千玺说。</p><p>他有点想看王俊凯睡着，又有点想让王俊凯请吃饭，也说不上来更希望哪个，只好叹口气，又紧闭着嘴巴在王俊凯旁边坐着看河水上飘着的落叶。</p><p>没看几分钟，肩膀突然一沉。</p><p>不说要靠树睡吗？他在心里吐槽。</p><p>不过这样也好，他又在心里说，悄悄放平了肩膀让王俊凯靠得更舒服些，又去找之前看的那片落叶。</p><p>河面空空荡荡，落叶已经飘走了。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>不知道是不是因为是首都的原因，最近很多活动都选在北京办，易烊千玺痛并快乐着。</p><p>痛是痛在离家近在咫尺却不能回家，快乐是快乐在不用来回跑转机。</p><p>他们也不怎么换酒店，就是跑的地方远就起来的早点，跑的地方近就起来的晚点——但是也没什么区别，除非晚上七点起，不然他永远睡眠不足。</p><p>每次在车上睡意朦胧又不能睡，他就很喜欢去折腾王俊凯。</p><p>“你长胖了。”他说。</p><p>“没你胖。”王俊凯回的无精打采。</p><p>“好冷淡，”他叹气，“还记得第一次见面么，第一次啊，第一次你就对我那么凶。”</p><p>“我那天心情不好，而且，”王俊凯还是闭着眼睛没睁开，“千玺，千总，千大爷，我真不记得第一天见你咋回事了，但是您能不能想好台词，我昨天还是冷淡呢，今天怎么就是凶了？”</p><p>“冷淡就是凶。”他胡搅蛮缠。</p><p>“我到底做了啥啊？”王俊凯觉得自己很冤。</p><p>“你自己想吧。”虽然王俊凯在闭目养神，他还是做了个鬼脸。</p><p>他和王俊凯的第一次见面并不愉快，这直接导致了他有好长一段时间都和王俊凯关系不好，还是认定了三个人要一起出道，王俊凯又主动求和好，才慢慢破的冰。那时候他已经看出来王俊凯不记得他们是怎么关系冷淡的，就也不提第一次见面来讨人嫌。</p><p>但现在和王俊凯越来越熟，他反倒老喜欢把第一次见面的不愉快拿出来说事，很没理由地想让王俊凯亏欠他。</p><p>蛮不讲理。</p><p>就算是评价自己，他也只能想出这个词来。</p><p>不过王俊凯本人也不像是很在意的样子，易烊千玺也就无视了良心的存在，有事没事地拿出来谴责一下，看王俊凯苦恼，生活也仿佛更加光彩了些。</p><p>“想不出来啊。”王俊凯说。</p><p>“傻子。”他冷笑。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>中秋后两天，王俊凯邀请两个队友去他家过中秋节。</p><p>每个人都被分了两个月饼，易烊千玺吃了第一个，腻得不行，又手贱拆了第二个的包装，捧着坐了半小时，终于等到王俊凯爸妈似乎准备去睡觉，赶紧一拉王俊凯，“你……”</p><p>“好。”话还没说完，王俊凯就说。</p><p>“……我还没说干嘛呢。”他愣了愣。</p><p>王俊凯叹了口气，“我又不是傻逼，你拆了以后捧这个捧了半小时了，爸爸妈妈一走你就抓我，不是要我帮你吃月饼是什么？”</p><p>“……哦。”他几乎有些傻乎乎地点了点头，王俊凯摇了摇头，一边从他手里把月饼接过去，一边说，“你这么挑食，以后要怎么办哦。”</p><p>“不还有你接盘吗？”他嬉皮笑脸。</p><p>“总有我不吃的啊。”王俊凯也笑了笑。</p><p>“没有吧，你不是属猪的，什么都吃？”他一脸疑问。</p><p>“你是不是其实很想吃月饼啊？”王俊凯威胁道。</p><p>“大哥！”他喊得发自肺腑。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>组合在北京有个活动，活动完了有半天休息时间，易烊千玺拉着王俊凯一起去看他的中学。</p><p>现在还算不上大红大紫，不过出门也有可能被认出来，两个人都戴了墨镜和口罩，在校门口一站，立刻就感觉到了保安灼热的视线。</p><p>王俊凯还有一些想去理论的意思，易烊千玺立刻扯了扯他的袖子，说，“走吧。”</p><p>“不是说来看你学校吗？”王俊凯很纳闷。</p><p>“看到了呀。”他又扯了一下王俊凯，“快走快走。”</p><p>“看一眼算什么看啊。”王俊凯目瞪口呆，脚下虽然乖乖跟着他走，但嘴上却没停过，“哎，你到底是不是00年的啊？”</p><p>“你是不是想骗我身份证拍丑照？”易烊千玺一脸警惕。</p><p>“不是，我是想说你怎么和个毕业多年来看母校的老头子似的……哎不对，”王俊凯突然回过神来，“给我看看身份证嘛，我发誓，如果我拍丑照，@#￥@#就胖十斤！”</p><p>“谁胖十斤？”他冷笑，“你把话说清楚。”</p><p>“易……”王俊凯一边说一边偷偷往一边看，见他眉毛一皱便立刻改口，“王源王源，王源总可以了吧？”</p><p>“你怎么不说你自己呢？男子汉大丈夫，有点担当行不行？”他痛心疾首。</p><p>“那不行。”王俊凯斩钉截铁，“我现在是标准身材，黄金比例你懂么，增一分则肥，减一分则瘦，不能发誓说自己的。”</p><p>“我要吐了。”易烊千玺翻了个白眼。</p><p>“不会吧，”王俊凯一脸惊恐，“难道那天晚上……”他又换了个悲伤的语气，“是我对不起你，但现在不是成家的时候，只能打掉了。”</p><p>“王俊凯你还能不能好了？”他冷笑，“那天晚上你去的不是胖虎的房间吗，怪不得他肚子越来越大，我真是看错你了。”</p><p>“你到底是不是00年的啊？”王俊凯面无表情说。</p><p>“……不要每次一说不过就提老梗好吗？我为你感到羞耻。”他故意转过头去不看王俊凯，却正好看到一面砖墙。</p><p>那是他中学的砖墙，过了这面墙，他就正式走出中学的区域范围了。</p><p>王俊凯其实也没说错，特意跑过来，就看一眼就走，确实很像是那种毕业多年回来怀旧的老头子。</p><p>不过这时候他当然还没有毕业，只是出道以后，去学校的次数就变得少了起来，和同学之间，除了少数几个好朋友还和原来一样，大部分的人也像是另一个人了，说毕业的感伤，也确实是有的。</p><p>不过这种毕业的感伤为什么要拉王俊凯来一起看一眼呢？</p><p>他说不上来，不过王俊凯已经对他的垃圾话做出了回应，在互喷的过程中，他很快就没心情再去感伤了。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>刚认识的那段时间，易烊千玺和王俊凯的关系都有些冷淡。</p><p>虽然他早就知道初遇时王俊凯的冷淡只是因为那天他被老师指责了所以正在发脾气，平时倒并不是一个坏人，但首因效应影响太大，他看王俊凯还是觉得很不舒服。</p><p>本来这也不是一个问题，公司的练习生那么多，没理由他只能和王俊凯玩，那时候七八个人一起在训练室练舞，可去食堂吃饭总是三两成群，他也没必要去和王俊凯扎堆。</p><p>不过，没过多久，公司就过来说，决定推出一个三人组合，成员就是他，王俊凯，王源，说的时候三个人都在场，易烊千玺下意识就去看王俊凯，结果王俊凯低着头，谁也没看。</p><p>他对王俊凯总是有成见的，可成见毕竟不是一个客观的词，而出道却是他一直以来的梦想，孰重孰轻，他是很清楚的。</p><p>——虽然很清楚。</p><p>出道的事情决定下来以后，三个人一起活动的次数就变得多了起来，各种一样的课程，彩排，训练，忙起来的时候易烊千玺总是忘记讨厌王俊凯，但是闲下来，他又觉得浑身不舒服——虽然这时候一起去食堂的已经变成他们三个人了。</p><p>八月五日，官宣出道的前一天，易烊千玺在宿舍里偷偷拿着手机玩俄罗斯方块，困得要死，一分钟能死两次，却还是不肯关掉，结果在就快发展到一分钟死三次的时候，突然听到了敲门声。</p><p>“谁呀？”敲门声连着响了两次，易烊千玺下了床，走到门后面小声问。</p><p>“是我。”</p><p>“我”是谁？</p><p>易烊千玺想问，但终于忍住了，想想公司宿舍也不可能有坏人，打开门一看，就看到王俊凯的脸。</p><p>“你还没睡吗？”王俊凯问。</p><p>“睡了。”他随口敷衍。</p><p>“哦。”王俊凯哦了一声，从口袋里摸出一个东西来，递到他手上，“这个给你。”</p><p>那是一盒Hello Kitty的糖，他忍不住笑了笑，“为什么突然送我啊？”</p><p>王俊凯也笑了笑，又伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，“给你赔罪，千玺，我们交个朋友吧！”</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>易烊千玺费力跟上前方父亲的脚步，又往上抬了抬背着的书包。</p><p>他一时有些恍惚，不知自己身在何处，直到走到时代峰峻公司的招牌前才想起来，自己是跟着父亲到这里来洽谈合作的。</p><p>他此时年龄还很小，虽然出过单曲上过节目，不能说对娱乐圈一无所知，却也知道的有限，跟着父亲来了重庆，却也没想过以后的发展之类的正经事，只是对来到新的地方有种天然的恐惧和不安。</p><p>他跟着父亲走进门，门后是条挺长的走廊，大概因为是白天，所以并没有开灯，可惜这走廊采光不好，显得四处都很黑，这使得他的不安愈发加重了，偏偏在这个时候，从走廊边的房间里走出一个笑嘻嘻的小男孩来，随便地扫了走过来的父子一眼，然后笑容忽然扩大，终于他大笑起来，指着千玺道，“哈哈哈哈中分哥！”</p><p>易烊千玺吓了一跳，赶紧一摸自己的刘海，发现果然不知不觉间中分了，尽管如此，还是忍不住对这个小男孩感到不满，正要回击的时候，就看到自己的父亲走过去摸了摸那个小男孩的头，道，“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>小男孩眨了眨眼睛，又打量了他们父子二人一眼，微微笑道，“我叫王源，你们是谁？”</p><p>父亲道，“我姓易，你知道X总在哪么？”</p><p>小男孩王源指了指前面的某个房间，父亲朝他道了声谢，便拉着儿子过去了，易烊千玺和那男孩擦身而过之后还忍不住回头看，只见那男孩蹦蹦跳跳地出门去了。</p><p>男孩指的房间上面挂了个牌子，上书办公室三个字，装修得挺豪华，一张易烊千玺看不出来是什么材料但很高端的办公桌，还有一些同样材质的茶几和椅子，顶上挂着个水晶吊灯，散发出柔和的光来。在这灯光下，站着个中年男人，大概之前与父亲联系过，两个人一见面便大笑着说些易烊千玺听不懂的东西，他在旁边呆站一会，实在颇为无聊，便自己找了个地方坐下，从书包里掏出作业来做，好容易把数学作业写了一半，就听到父亲叫自己，“千玺，你收拾一下东西，和这里的同学们处一段时间，我们再决定怎么样好不好？”</p><p>他顺从地点头，收了东西，跟着父亲和那个中年男人出了办公室，去了另外一个房间——他注意到这就是之前那个小男孩王源出来的房间——那房间是个很大的训练室，里面有十几个小男生，见他进去便一齐看过来。</p><p>易烊千玺抬起头一个个地回望过去，那些孩子却各自把视线移开了，然后便听到那个中年人说，“这是新来的同学，叫易烊千玺，会和你们一起训练两天。”，接着便是那些男生零零散散的回应。</p><p>那中年人不久就走了，父亲也走了，练习室里的男生一个一个地走过来和他做了自我介绍，然后又回去干自己的事。</p><p>易烊千玺没打算立刻便融入他们，他抱着自己的书包安静地打量练习室里的人，接着便注意到沙发上坐着一个抱着吉他的男生，并发现这男生是唯一一个没过来和自己打招呼的。</p><p>易烊千玺猜这人大概过分内向，于是自觉有主动的义务，便走过去朝他伸出手道，“同学你好，我叫易烊千玺，不知道你怎么称呼？”</p><p>男生抬起头来，毫无礼貌地从头到脚扫了一眼易烊千玺，清秀的脸上一点表情没有，顿了几秒钟才慢慢道，“你好。”</p><p>没有自我介绍也没理会易烊千玺伸出来的手。</p><p>虽然说了句你好，可这本来充满善意的话，从他嘴里说出来，也带了十成十的冷漠。</p><p>这还是易烊千玺第一次在人际交往上碰到这样的挫折。</p><p>这就是排斥吗，这就是冷漠吗？</p><p>可自己……什么也没有做错呀。</p><p>他忍不住握紧了拳头，又把刚才自己的最后一句话重复了一遍。“不知道你怎么称呼？”</p><p>男生愣了愣，又看了他几眼，脸上扯出一个僵硬的笑脸来，声音却还是冷冷的，“我叫王俊凯，听清楚了吗？”</p><p>“听清楚了。”易烊千玺昂起头说。</p><p>我不喜欢这个人，他想。</p><p> </p><p>17</p><p>2013年，TFBOYS正式出道。</p><p>2012年，易烊千玺跟着父亲一起来到重庆，和时代峰峻公司洽谈合作事宜。</p><p>2010年，王俊凯通过选拔成为TF家族练习生。</p><p>2000年，易烊千玺出生。</p><p>1999年，王俊凯出生。</p><p>1994年，苏梅克-利维9号彗星的二十一块碎片组成了长达两百万千米的队列，以六十千米每秒的速度依次坠毁在了木星上，造成了八个直径一万千米以上的创面。</p><p>1993年，天文学家苏梅克夫妇与同事利维在帕洛玛山天文台发现了一颗像是被压碎的彗星，它是个像大雁一样排成一字的彗星队列，在确认了它的轨迹以后，它被命名为苏梅克-利维9号彗星。</p><p>1992年，一颗彗星被木星巨大的潮汐力撕成了二十一块，其中最大的一块直径达到两千米。</p><p>1970年，在经过木星时，一颗彗星被木星巨大的质量俘获到了它的轨道上，开始绕着木星公转。</p><p>1960年，一颗火星与木星之间的小行星突然偏转了本来的轨迹，成为了一颗周期彗星，并向着地球的方向飞去。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>1993年在帕洛玛山发现了苏梅克-利维9号彗星并预测到它将要坠毁在木星上而庆幸着劫后余生的天文学家们，其实早在二十年前就已经逃离了灭顶之灾的命运，而对此一无所知的芸芸众生，不过是度过了稀松平常的一天。</p><p>生命像一个偶然，连续不断的日常像一个奇迹，但知道或者不知道，似乎也并不重要。</p><p>该发生的会发生，该相遇的会相遇，或在遥远的未来，或在昨夜的梦里。</p><p> </p><p>—FIN—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*关于苏梅克-利维9号彗星的形成时间点和被木星俘获的时间点，因为找不到准确资料，所以我自行杜撰了，勿以为怪。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>